jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lilcia/Bliźniaczka
Wracam po niespełna 2 miesiącach. Była i jest szkoła, sprawdziany, kartkówki. Miałam bardzo dużo pracy, z racji tego, że jestem chora, piszę. Nowy blog i nowy semestr (dla mnie). Edit Poprawka info i wstępu oraz rozdziału. Info: - czas współczesny - Isabelle to przybrana córka prezydenta USA - Kanada = Berk - wszyscy (prócz dorosłych) mają po 16 lat. - Pogrubienie - '''króciutkie info ode mnie. '''Wstęp ''- Nie złapies mnie! - krzyczała dwuletnia dziewczynka uciekając przed swoim bratem bliźniakiem. Biegnęła ile sił w swoich tycich nóżkach, aż zorientowała się, że się zgubiła. Podeszła pod parawan w żółte kwiatki. Siedzialy tam dwie dziewczynki, troche starsze od niej.'' ''- Widziałyście palawan w czelwone i zółte listki?'' ''- Przecież takich jest mnóstwo. Zgubiłaś się? - spytała młodsza.'' ''- No... - odpowiedziała smutna Isabelle.'' ''- Może zostaniesz z nami? Nasz tata jest prezydentem. - powiedziała starsza.'' ''- Dobze...'' No i została. Dziś ma 16 lat i już nie pamięta tamtych wydarzeń. Rozdział pierwszy * Isabelle Wyjeżdżam dziś do sąsiada mojego państwa, Berk. Będę chodzić tam do liceum. Podobno jest najlepsze. - Bella, Katy, Charlotte! Zchodźie na dół! Spóźnicie się na samolot! - krzyknęła nasza mama. - Zaraz! - krzyknęłyśmy jednocześnie. Zasunęłam swoją dziesiątą walizkę i również ją zniosłam na dół. Moja 20 letnia siostra, Charlotte jedzie ze mną i 17 letnią Katy do Berk, by nas pilnować. Mama twierdzi, że jutro czy pojutrze Katy będzie miała garstki chłopaków. A teraz cytuję ją "Ja nie chcę zostać babcią, Katy". Dokładnie tak. Jesteśmy córkami prezydenta, więc jedzie z nami 30 ochroniarzy. 30! Po 10 na każdą. Zeszła również Katy. Czekałyśmy tylko na Charlotte. Ta to się pakuje. W końcu zeszła. Wsiadłyśmy do limuzyny i odjechałyśmy. Po paru minutach dojechałyśmy na lotnisko. Lokaj odniósł bagaże, a my przeszłyśmy przez kontrolę i wsiadłyśmy do samolotu. Wystartowaliśmy. Po jakimś czasie zasnęłam. Tak prezentuje się pierwsza część pierwszego rozdziału. Komentujcie! * '''Astrid Do naszej szkoły mają dziś przyjechać córki prezydenta USA. Pewnie kolejne modnisie, które lecą na Czkawkę. Tragedia. Spojrzałam na zegar wiszący w moim pokoju. Była już 7.15, a o 7.45 rozpoczynam zajęcia! Wstałam z łóżka jak oparzona i pobiegłam do łazienki. Ułożyłam włosy i przebrałam się. Miałam teraz na sobie jasno fioletowy T-shirt, czarne rurki i białe baleriny. Włosy były splecione w kłosa. Zjadłam tosty, zabrałam plecak i poszłam do szkoły, bo mam tam tylko 5 minut. Gdy stawałam przed klasą, akurat dzwonił dzwonek i weszliśmy do klasy. Usiadłam w swojej ławce i czekałam na lekcję. Weszła nasza wychowawczyni, czyli pani od matmy, również mama Czkawki (Czkawka to mój chłopak) razem z wysoką dziewczyną, która miała długie, jasno brązowe włosy i piegi. Wyglądała jak kobieca wersja Czkawki. Identycznie. - To Isabelle, córka prezydenta USA, naszego sąsiada. - powiedziała Valka. O nie, to imię coś mi mówi, tylko co? '''I koniec pierwszego rozdziału. Next już niedługo! Rozdział drugi * Astrid Nie, nie, nie. To niemożliwe. Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka zaginęła 14 lat temu. Ale wygląda identycznie, ma takie same imię. Minęło już 35 minut. W końcu nie wytrzymałam i przerwałam pani wypowiedź o wycieczce do Białego Domu (jak się ma w klasie syna prezydenta, to się ma wszystko). - Proszę pani, mogłabym z panią porozmawiać? Ale tak na osobności? - spytałam. Po klasie rozeszły się śmiechy. Posłałam klasie mroźne spojrzenie i wstałam. Podeszłam do pani Valki. Daję tylko taki mały fragment, bo muszę odrabiać cały tydzień, bo mnie nie było. Nexcik w poniedziałek. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach